


I Want Attention

by demotivated_med_student



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College, Fluff, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, M/M, a bit of angst, dense yamaguchi tadashi, i don't know how to use tags hoho, mostly fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demotivated_med_student/pseuds/demotivated_med_student
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are finally college students, and having different courses meant they would spend less time with each other and more time with other people, which ensues jealousy from one of them.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	I Want Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have written a few Haikyuu!! BL fanfics already but TsukiYama has the most stories and are the most complete so far. I just think I have a better grasp of what their relationship is like (I was in a relationship before where the dynamics was quite similar to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's) that's why I write more about them. Anyways, this is the second fanfic I wrote and posted here, I hope you guys like it. I would love to have your feedback and any requests you may have with any ships from Haikyuu!! 
> 
> Also this has over 4000 words, I could've probably made it shorter hahaha but I really wanted to show situations where a certain character gets all jealous and riled up. 
> 
> There's a character named after SKE48 Matsui Jurina but the only thing I took from her is her name, her character and everything has nothing to do with our queen (she's my favorite in SKE and AKB lol)

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi started dating, second semester of their final year in highschool. Tsukishima maintained his aloof personality, slightly giving more attention and softness to his cute and sweet boyfriend. On the other hand, Yamaguchi became more affectionate, forward, and gave even more attention to his cool boyfriend. “Yams, hurry up, we’re going to be late for the entrance ceremony.” Tsukishima shouted with a little tinge of annoyance in his voice, as he waited by the doorway. “Sorry, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi says a little out of breath, while pressing his hands together over his face. They both head to school together, walking a little faster to get better seats at the venue. 

The two lived together in an apartment, where Akiteru, Kei’s brother, used to live in. The apartment was walking distance from the school, taking around 10-15 minutes to get to the university. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi arrive at the venue and find really good seats, in the middle, just to their liking. They arrived earlier than they expected, overestimating the walking time, and was thinking of ways to pass the time. Tsukishima proceeds to wear his earphones and listen to music while scrolling through his social media feed. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, was just sitting there, hoping to talk to his boyfriend instead, but that idea was completely shut down. 

A girl then sits beside Yamaguchi, and initiates a conversation with him. “Hi, I’m Matsui Jurina (this follows the Japanese format of names). Are these other seats taken? I’m planning on reserving it for my friends.” The girl says as she pants, settling down on her seat. Yamaguchi’s a pretty shy person, but decided to be more friendly in college, so he thinks this is the best time to try that out. “Oh no, those seats aren’t taken. I’m just here with him.” Pointing at Tsukishima, who was still oblivious to what was happening. “Oooohhhh, your boyfriend?” Matsui jokingly teases Yamaguchi while raising her eyebrows and having this mischievous look. Yamaguchi turns red at the teasing, Matsui then realizes they were actually dating upon seeing Yamaguchi’s reaction. “Oh my gosh! I just nailed that. Don’t worry, I won’t spill! Why isn’t he paying any attention to you though? I really thought you guys were strangers, just sitting beside each other.” Matsui says and Yamaguchi interjects, “Oh, he’s just really like that. Don’t mind him. Oh, right! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi. I’m taking up Applied Physics.” Matsui’s face brights up, “OMG! I’m taking that too. This must be a meeting of fate. I hope we take the same classes since my friends are all taking Business Administration together and leaving me.” Matsui says, fake crying in the process. Yamaguchi and his new friend proceed to have a conversation, and Yamaguchi feels like he just made a friend. 

“Hey, Yams-” Tsukishima says as he pulls out his earphones, placing his phone is his pocket, and turning his head towards Yamaguchi. His statement got cut off, seeing Yamaguchi conversing and laughing with the girl beside him. Tsukishima then grits his teeth, seeing how the girl lightly hits Yamaguchi’s shoulder, laughing. _Fuck._ Tsukishima thinks to himself, he knows that Yamaguchi wanted to enlarge his social circle in college but he didn’t expect it to be this fast. The conversations were halted as the speaker walks up to the podium. The ceremony lasted for about 4 hours, filled with messages from the Dean, different student-lead organizations and varsity teams recruiting more members. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Matsui stand up to stretch their backs and legs which were aching from sitting too long. “Tsukki! This is Matsui Jurina, she’s taking up the same course as me. Uhm, Jurina, this is Tsukishima Kei.” Yamaguchi introduces one to the other, and Tsukishima simply says hi and bows to Yamaguchi’s new friend. Tsukishima’s surprised that Yamaguchi became close enough to actually call someone by their first name, right after meeting them. “Hey, Yams. We have to go separate ways now to head to our own departments. Text me when you’re done so we can have dinner together. Oh, also, we have to go grocery shopping and stop by the stationary store.” Tsukishima says to remind Yamaguchi and to hint to Matsui that they’re really close friends. In Matsui’s eyes, Tsukishima sounded super sweet and was totally shipping the two boys, she’s also pretty mischievous and wanted to tease Yamaguchi about it. “Applied Physics freshmen! Please head over here!” They hear a small announcement coming from a mega phone. “Okay, Tsukki, I’ll see you later. We have to head over there now.” Tsukishima then pats Yamaguchi’s head and the two turn around to head to the source of the announcement. “Bye Tsukishima! Let’s go, Tadashi!” Tsukishima grits his teeth again and huffs air out of his nose, _how dare she call him by his first nam_ e, Tsukishima thinks to himself. After gaining a little distance from Tsukishima, Matsui starts teasing Yamaguchi, “Yams and Tsukki, huh, cute nicknames. He sounds so sweet talking to you too and he even patted your head before we left. He must be all over you in private, huh?” This causes Yamaguchi to blush and Matsui to laugh. Tsukishima saw all the reactions but didn’t hear what the two were saying. _Damn. if this world wasn’t so judgemental, I’d given Yams a kiss so people would back off_. Tsukishima thinks to himself, he really didn’t understand why Yamaguchi gaining a friend is pissing him off so much and just thinks that maybe he’s a little surprised with how fast his boyfriend is at making friends, actually he shouldn’t be surprised at all. After all, Yamaguchi is a nice person, and if he sets his mind on something, he really makes it happen.

The day ends and Tsukishima is sitting on one of the benches, waiting for Yamaguchi. He texted his boyfriend earlier, telling him his location so they could meet there but didn’t receive any reply. His phone beeps, and it’s from Yamaguchi (the names below are what they saved each other as their contact).

Baby Yams <3 (5:34 pm): Hey, Tsukki! Can u have dinner on your own? My friends are inviting me to have dinner with them and I really want to go. I’ll meet you at the grocery instead.

The message makes Tsukishima sigh but he also knows he can’t deny this opportunity for Yamaguchi. 

My Tsukki <3 (5:35 pm): Ok, Yams. I’ll see you later. Enjoy your dinner. 

Baby Yams <3 (5:35 pm): Thank you, Tsukki. Love you!

Tsukishima stands up and heads to a local ramen shop he used to go to with his brother when he visited him. Tsukishima, wears his earphones to block out the noise, and finishes the ramen slowly since he knows that it’ll probably take Yamaguchi a while. As he was about to have his fill, Tsukishima receives a message from Yamaguchi, alerting him that he’s heading to the grocery. Tsukishima finishes his bowl, pays, and leaves to head to the grocery. He still arrives a little earlier than his boyfriend and was excited to see him. “Tsukki!” he hears someone call his name and he knows it is Yamaguchi. He turns his head and sees his green headed boyfriend running to him. He notices that Yamaguchi was in such a good mood that it just melts away all the loneliness he felt. They bought everything they needed and headed home. We’d his chipper boyfriend almost skipping with how happy he felt. 

They arrive at their apartment and settle their groceries, and Yamaguchi’s bare back invites a hug from his tall boyfriend. Yamaguchi turns around to hug his boyfriend back, “You seem more needy, did you miss me that much?” Yamaguchi teases his boyfriend, expecting his boyfriend to tell him to shut up. “Yeah, I did. I really wanted to bring you to the ramen shop I go to with my brother when I used to visit him.” This pleasantly surprises Yamaguchi since he rarely sees his boyfriend be all honest and soft with him when he teases him. “Awww, Tsukki. I’ll go with you there, I promise.” He seals this promise with a cute peck on his lips. They both start preparing for bed since they both are applying for the volleyball team tomorrow and the try-outs start at 6 am tomorrow. 

They both climb into bed and Yamaguchi tells him all the new friends he made with the help of Matsui. “Jurina’s so friendly. When she talks to people, she immediately introduces me after, and I’ve made friends easier that way. She’s pretty too so she has people approaching her instead. She’s also very-” Yamaguchi’s train of compliments for Matsui is cut off when Tsukishima lands a really rough kiss on Yamaguchi’s lips, biting his boyfriend’s lower lip, requesting for more tongue action. The kiss is broken off when Yamaguchi cuts it short, this bothers Tsukishima since Yamaguchi takes every opportunity to savor a kiss, especially since he initiated it and he rarely does that. “Tsukki, is there something wrong? I feel like something’s bothering you.” Yamaguchi says out of pure concern for his aloof boyfriend. Yamaguchi is very observant when it comes to his boyfriend and knows all his little quirks and what they mean. Tsukishima sighs and says, “I’m just really nervous for tomorrow’s try-outs.” Lying to his boyfriend about what he really feels. “Tsukki, you must have grown to really love volleyball, huh? Did that Ushijima block really open a new world for you?” Yamaguchi says as he tries to lighten the mood of his seemingly nervous boyfriend, not suspecting that he’s lying since Tsukishima is a blunt person. “How about I hug you while we sleep to drive the nerves away?” Yamaguchi suggests, and Tsukishima responds by wrapping his hands around his boyfriend tightly and they fall asleep embracing each other.

_*change of scenery, they are now at the university gym*_

The two do their best in showing their volleyball abilities to the coach and the team. Yamaguchi astounds them with his really good jump float serve while Tsukishima also surprises them with his blocks. “I’m so happy it’s over, I was so nervous with the try-out games, I felt like my heart was going to burst.” Yamaguchi holds his chest, breathing out a sigh of relief. “You did great, Yams. You were the only one doing jump float serves, and you even had some service ace moments.” Tsukishima assures his nerve-ridden boyfriend, his eyes looking around to see if there are people around before giving his boyfriend a small kiss on the cheek. Yamaguchi touches where Tsukishima’s lips met his cheek and starts to blush. Tsukishima never ever initiated physical contact in public. “Why’re you acting so sweet and caring lately?” Yamaguchi says, trying to hide his face from embarrassment. “Should I stop?” Tsukishima says in a straight tone, evoking no emotions in the way he speaks. “No… I like it…” Yamaguchi says in a shy tone, which drew a smirk from his tall boyfriend. Both of them head out to get breakfast before they head to their respective classes.

A week passed and Tsukishima grew more jealous as time passed. He was only able to grab lunch with his boyfriend once throughout the week, since Yamaguchi was either having lunch with his new set of friends, he had a group meeting to do, or that Tsukishima had other stuff to deal with that needed immediate attention. Yamaguchi was also adding stories of him bonding with his friends on his Instagram stories that made Tsukishima, unconsciously jealous. The only time they get to spend with each other is at home, and Tsukishima felt very secure at home since he knew all of Yamaguchi’s attention would be on him but school requirements started creeping up on them and making them give each other less attention. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were both very smart students, being part of advanced classes in Karasuno. They just had the right amount of struggle with their lessons to keep them interested. The couple were on a study break, with Yamaguchi on the floor, with Tsukishima’s lap acting as a pillow. “The results for the volleyball try-outs are out!” Yamaguchi announces as he jolted up. They immediately start searching for each other’s name before their own, and they both made it. Yamaguchi starts jumping out of glee for the two of them. This made Tsukishima happy, despite the void of emotion on his face. He was happy about making it but mostly because he gets to spend more time with his cute boyfriend at school. With the announcement for the try-outs was a reminder that there would be a meeting and practice at the gym tomorrow, 6:30 pm. They finish their requirements and head to bed in a really good mood.

The day passes and they finish their classes. Tsukishima waits for Yamaguchi’s last class to end before heading to the gym, hoping they’d go together. His phone buzzes and it’s a message from the boy he’s waiting for.

Baby Yams <3 (6:03): Tsukki, I’m dropping by the library real quick to get some books for my homework, you can go ahead to the gym. I won’t take too long. :)

My Tsukki <3 (6:03): Ok, see you later then. Don’t be late.

Tsukishima starts walking to the gym with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Yamaguchi would always cling to him, he may look indifferent to Yamaguchi’s attention and company but he loves it. _We’re in college already, we’re taking different courses, it’s only natural we don’t get to spend as much time together_ , Tsukishima thinks to himself, trying to regain composure. He arrives at the gym, heads to the locker rooms, changes his clothes, and proceeds to sit outside the gym to wait for Yamaguchi. He pulls out his phone and receives a notification for a follow request from @Matsuiii.Jurinaaa, she clicks on the profile and recognizes it to be Yamaguchi’s friend. He accepts the follow request and follows her back as well. He then hears a familiar laughter and clicks his head towards the source, it was Yamaguchi and Matsui, laughing together while Yamaguchi, looking like a tomato. This pisses Tsukishima off but he doesn’t know that Matsui is once again teasing Yamaguchi about him. They both see Tsukishima and jogs towards him, “Hiiii Tsukishima~” Matsui says in a lively tone, Tsukishima acknowledges her by simply bowing towards her. “Tsukki! Were you waiting for me?” Yamaguchi says in an equally bright manner as Matsui. “No, it was too noisy inside. Hurry up and change.” Tsukishima lies while avoiding their gaze. “Bye, Jurina. See ya tomorrow.” Yamaguchi sends Matsui off and enters the gym.

Practice and the meeting ends with a few words from the coach and team captain, “Ok, guys. Good work with the practice. This is the first practice for the newbies and you can see how intense it is at the collegiate level. I hope you don’t falter and see you next time!” The coach says and passes it off to the team captain. “What’s up, newbies?! As we all know, it is a Friday and as part of the tradition to welcome the newbies to the club. The team is treating you to drinks tonight. No one’s escaping this so don’t even think about skipping! Change your clothes and we’ll head out together.” This drew cheers from the members but Tsukishima just stayed silent. He was excited about drinking in college but he’s not a big fan of crowds and loud places, he looks at Yamaguchi and sees him smiling and talking to the other newbies he became friends or acquaintances with. 

The volleyball club heads to this local bar where the team's regular customers. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima sit beside each other when suddenly an upperclassman inserts himself between them. Yamaguchi’s shy and a bit of a pushover so he’s been drinking all the drinks that have been offered to him. This troubles Tsukishima when he sees that the Asian flush begins to appear on Yamaguchi, he on the other hand, had no problems saying no to the drinks offered to him. Tsukishima stands up and pulls Yamaguchi’s hand, intending to leave. They’ve had a couple of drinks already and he’s starting to worry about Yamaguchi. He tells the team they need to leave, lying that their parents are coming over tomorrow and they don’t want to have hangovers when they’re around. The team let them leave despite the obvious lie Tsukishima said. They head to a convenience store to eat some food and sober themselves up before going home. 

As they eat their cup ramen, Yamaguchi’s phone rings and he picks it up.

“Hey, Jurina. What’s up?”

“Oh, shit! So that means we’re reporting this Monday?”

“Ugh, we totally misunderstood the instructions. I thought we were going last.”

“Hahaha. Yeah.”

“Ok. I’ll finish researching tonight before sleeping.”

“Oh, yeah. I think that’s a better idea. Ok, See you then.”

“Hahaha you know you tease me too much! Bye!” Yamaguchi blushes again as he says his farewells before ending the call.

Yamaguchi rests his head on his palms and sighs, “That was Matsui? You two close enough to make calls in the middle of the night?” Tsukishima asks and Yamaguchi simply nods in response. They head home and Tsukishima notices that Yamaguchi has this tense aura around him and he knows that his boyfriend wants to say something. “Yams, if you wanna say something, just say it. You’re so tense, just get it over with.” Tsukishima says in his usual monotone voice. “Uhm… So Jurina and I thought that we were reporting Thursday but we got the reporting order mixed up and we’re assigned Monday now...” Yamaguchi pauses and Tsukishima just looks at him, knowing he has more to say. “I might… uhm… need to cancel our plans tomorrow so I can meet up with her and work on our presentation.” There’s a slight change in Tsukishima’s face and Yamaguchi notices it and starts rambling, “Oh, you know, I don’t have to. I’ll just get it done tonight hehe don’t-” “I don’t mind.” Tsukishima says cutting Yamaguchi off, while settling into bed. Tsukishima, in all honesty, is bothered about it but he knows that if he says no to Yamaguchi, he’ll do the research tonight and exhaust himself. Tsukishima doesn’t want that and that might affect their supposed date tomorrow. He then goes on ahead and sleeps in a really pissy mood.

A month passes where Yamaguchi’s attention for Tsukishima seems to have dwindled. His shy boyfriend has gotten new friends, spending a lot of time with Matsui, evident in the multiple Instagram stories Tsukishima has seen on the lady’s account. There were stories of the two having lunch together, a video of Yamaguchi dozing off in class with laughing stickers around him. During volleyball training, multiple people approach Yamaguchi asking him to teach them how to do a jump float serve so he can’t have his attention during that time either. It was a weekend and Yamaguchi was out to meet his new set of friends. Tsukishima is left at their apartment studying. He takes a break and opens Instagram and sees that Matsui posted something. It was her casually standing, leaning on a wall. Tsukishima reads the caption, “First college outing with my friends!! Thank you @Yamagucci_TK for the picture <3” The little heart at the end pisses Tsukishima off to new levels, he then proceeds to view Matsui’s story and sees a group picture with Matsui having her arms around Yamaguchi and another girl, with another guy resting his head on Matsui’s head. Tsukishima stares at the arm around Yamaguchi and this has his blood boiling with jealousy. He almost throws his phone in a fit of rage and jealousy but calms down by sighing. _Fuck. Am I really jealous? Of a girl?_ Tsukishima thinks to himself as he massages his temples. The last girl Yamaguchi had a crush on was their team manager back in highschool, Yachi, but that wasn’t even serious. Yamaguchi just found Yachi cute due to her quirks when she gets nervous. 

“I’m home!” Yamaguchi shouts as he enters their apartment, he proceeds to change his clothes, brings his laptop beside Tsukishima, intending to study as well. Yamaguchi hums this song, and Tsukishima asks Yamaguchi what he was humming, “Oh I forgot the title but Jurina sang it when we were doing karaoke. She sings really well too!” Yamaguchi responds and the mention of Matsui’s name brings Tsukishima into a jealous rage again. Yamaguchi leans his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder, and Tsukishima jerks his shoulder prompting Yamaguchi to remove his head. Yamaguchi has never done that before and he crosses his arms in front of his chest, faces Tsukishima with a stern look on his face. “Tsukki, did I do something wrong? You’ve never done that before even if I do it in public.” Tsukishima is obviously pissed off but covers it up saying, “I don’t know. Just because.” Yamaguchi sighs, he’s really worried because Tsukishima’s outspoken, and always said something when Yamaguchi did something that bothered him and his boyfriend’s behavior is so out of the blue. “Tsukki, there’s something obviously bothering you. I won’t know if you tell me. I swear, brush me off again and I’m heading out to study and-” Tsukishima cuts him off and says in a seething tone, “And then what? You’re going to see Matsui? Go on ahead, leave. You obviously enjoy her company more than mine so be my guest and leave.” Tsukishima didn’t really mean everything he said. Tsukishima’s also bothered with the way he’s behaving too, the way his emotions control him and maybe even hurt his boyfriend’s feelings. Yamaguchi is surprised with Tsukishima’s behavior but he’s also hurt. _Why is Tsukki acting like this? Whenever he told me something that bothered him, he’d tell it in a gentle tone. Did I really piss him off so much that he’d talk like that?_ Yamaguchi thinks to himself, evidently hurt by Tsukishima’s words and tone he used but he really wanted this resolved so he faces Tsukishima with a strong face to cover up his pain, “Tsukki, why are you acting like this? Did I really piss you off this time? Why are you bringing up Jurina too?” Yamaguchi asks in a tone filled with worry. Tsukishima sighs and turns his back on Yamaguchi, “I’m… I’m just… uhhh... jealous” Tsukishima says with his volume getting lower. He turned his back on his boyfriend to cover how his face is scarlet red. Yamaguchi’s grins, finding his boyfriend throwing a fit of jealousy adorable now. He stands up and sits right in front of Tsukishima, cupping his face so that their eyes meet. “So this is how my boyfriend behaves when he's jealous, huh? I never knew it'd be this cute. Now, tell me, what made you so jealous?” Yamaguchi teases his blushing boyfriend, expecting him to tell him to shut up. Tsukishima goes into this rambling moment all the while mumbling like a child about how Yamaguchi hasn’t been giving him enough attention, how he always appears in Matsui’s Instagram stories, how Yamaguchi doesn’t compliment him during volleyball training since he’s teaching someone, “and why the fuck do you always blush when she’s laughing, huh?” Tsukishima pouts, acting even more like a child. Yamaguchi laughs and gives Tsukishima a kiss on the forehead, “I never knew you were the jealous type, Kei. Jurina knows about us and she teases me about you causing me to blush and her laughing at me. She jokingly asked me during the entrance ceremony if we were dating and I blushed so hard that it gave us away. She’s dating someone too. Now is that all you want to say?” Tsukishima blushes even harder, after hearing Yamaguchi’s answer but he’s also very relieved. “Now, apologize to me. Your words and tone earlier really hurt me, y’know?” Yamaguchi says in a joking manner to ease his boyfriend more. “I’m sorry, Yams. Can I have a kiss?” Yamaguchi smiles even brighter and tilts his head in awe at how cute his boyfriend is, fumbling with the ends of his shirt. “Tsukki, you’re so cute right now. Also, it’s so cute how you’re asking for a kiss when you’re the one so aggressive about kissing.” Yamaguchi teases his boyfriend again to rile him up even more. _Thud._ Yamaguchi falls on his back as his boyfriend pins his arm on the ground and gives him a passionate kiss. 

“I’ll spend more time with you, okay? Tsukki, I love you.” Yamaguchi says as he grabs Tsukishima’s nape to pull him closer for more kisses. 


End file.
